Shadow Adventure 2
by Fullmetal Hedgehog
Summary: After 6 years, someone has hatched a new plan to take over the world. Sonic vs. Sonic? Amy vs. Amy? Why has eveyone been cloned? Is Eggman behind this plan, or is it someone else?
1. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

Disclaimer: Check Profile

"Do you Amy Rose take Shadow the Hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband?" the echidna reverend asked the two hedgehogs.

"I do." She answered.

Suddenly the scene changes and Shadow and Amy are standing in a yard in front of a big house. There are 2 mahogany hedgehog girls with red streaks and 3 black hedgehog boys with pink streaks. Shadow was holding Amy's hands, and were looking into her green emerald eyes.

"Want to have another?" Shadow asked in a seductive voice as he put his hands on Amy's behind.

"I do!" Amy answered cheerfully.

The final scene is where Amy and Shadow are very, VERY old and are sitting on the porch of a small wooden house in rocking chairs, holding hands.

"I sure am happy that you spent your life with me instead of that blue loser!" Shadow said confidently.

Suddenly he started choking on her dentures and fell down to the ground dead.

"Did you say something deary?" Amy asked, nearly blind and nearly deaf.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sonic screamed as he moved away from the house.

(End Dream P.O.V.)

"No! No! Noooooooooooo! Nooooooo! No…" Sonic screamed as he was tossing and turning in his little blue bed. Suddenly, Shadow walked into the room and poured a bucket of ice cold water on Sonic's head.

"Wake up, dumbfuck." Shadow said as he walked out of the room. Suddenly, Amy ran into the room.

"Oh Sonikku! Are you OK? You have been tossing and turning, screaming, and sweating all morning long." Amy explained.

"Never mind that. Amy, would you ever marry Shadow?" Sonic asked distressed.

"Sorry Sonic, but I am an independent woman. I am tied down to no one, well not for a few years anyway." Amy said as she started to walk out of the room.

Suddenly the roof was torn off by a helicopter that had Eggman's trademark ugly face. Suddenly, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Cream, and Tails were sucked into this tube in the sky. The tube ended about 20 minutes later when they landed in a desert and found Knuckles, Rouge, Kohaku, the Chaotix, Cheese, Chocola, Big, Froggy, and E-102 Gamma. When they looked around, they were surrounded by billions of small Egg pawns and 20 Egg pawns 20 feet tall and 10 feet wide.

"Damn!" Shadow swore.

"Well, we are all going to die. Eggman has us now." Tails sadly said.

(Meanwhile)

"Shadow-sama, can I use your Chaos Emerald for a second?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure, but I don't know what good I will do us." Shadow said and handed over his emerald.

Kohaku then took out his blue emerald and put them on the ground. Then he knelt now on one knee and started muttering something. Then his eyes turned blue-green and he stood up.

"Ok everyone," Kohaku said, "When I say jump then jump!" He paused for a second and then screamed 'Chaos Wave'.

"Jump!" he yelled.

Here's what happened:

Knuckles was gliding

Rouge, Tails, Cream, and, Charmy were flying

Gamma was hovering

Big was being held by Rouge and Tails

Amy was held by Charmy

Vector was held by Cream

Espio turned invisible

Shadow and Kohaku were immune (it was their Chaos Emeralds)

That just left Sonic.

"Hey! What about me?" Sonic asked.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Sonic-san, jump!" Kohaku yelled.

Sonic jumped, but his foot was frozen in the process. As the ice touched the egg pawns, they shattered like glass. Eventually, all of the robots were destroyed. 3 metal pinchers came out of the sky. One of the pinchers aimed for Sonic, but he ducked and it grabbed Kohaku by his quills and pulled him up into the sky.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Kohaku screamed as he was pulled back into the sky.

The next victim is Cream. As she was trying to fly away, one of pinchers grabbed her by her tail.

"Tails help me! I never got to confess, but I love youuuuuuuuuuu…" she screamed as she was pulled away.

Last was… Vector. Yes, Vector. You know how in Sonic Heroes the person in power formation is the slowest? Well, Vector just wasn't fast enough and the pincher grabbed him by the mouth. He started swearing, but no one could understand what he was saying. There was nothing that the remaining Sonic Team members could do, so they fled.

(The re-built Ark)

Kohaku, Cream, and Vector were sucked into 3 separate capsules that was filled with a strange green fluid. Within seconds, they were unconscious and the inside of the capsule was scanned. After 10 minutes, a door on the opposite side of the laboratory, a wide door opened and three dark figures stepped out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. What The?

**What The?**

Ages:

Sonic: 21

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 22

Kohaku: 19

Amy: 18

Cream: 12

Chocolate: 12

Big: 24

Shadow: 56

Rouge: 23

Espio: 22

Vector: 26

Charmy: 12

Eggman: (who cares?)

Sonia: 21

Tikal: 22

Did I miss anyone?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures stepped out of the machine. Suddenly, a dark figure with green eyes walked into the room.

"Retrieve the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring Sonic and his friends to me." The dark figure commanded.

The team nodded and walked down the seemingly endless hallway until and opened the door at the very end. Then the trio held hands and jumped out.

(Back at Sonic Central)

It was night time and it was raining. Everyone was relaxing even though they all were musty from running all day and they were wet. They all were all depressed about the loss of the three team members. Mostly Tails was sad.

_Did Cream really mean that?_ Tails thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door swung opened and three figures appeared. They all looked like Kohaku, Cream, and Vector, but they all had red eyes. Also, Kohaku and Cream were missing their tails and Vector was missing part of his. These were the clones that were sent to capture the Sonic Team!

"What happened to you guys? We thought that you guys died!" Rouge said, noticing them walking through the door.

"Back off! Don't you think we can take care of ourselves?" Kohaku yelled. Everyone might have been tired but they had enough energy to turn around and see what was going on.

"What's your problem?" Shadow asked, half awake.

"Shut the hell up!" Kohaku yelled. "I'm going to bed." Kohaku said as he headed for his room. "So long losers," he mumbled under his breath as he left.

"Cream, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tails asked after a few minutes. Everyone got up.

"Privately?"

Everyone sat back down. Eventually, they made their way to the room at the end of the hall. Once they were alone. Tails started talking.

"Cream, I…"

"**We interrupt this boring chapter to bring you breaking news!" the reporter said. " Four animals, all hedgehogs, have been reported for theft and vandalism in Station Square, Central City, and Grand Metropolis. First is Sonic the Hedgehog, our own hero. Next is Shadow the Hedgehog, who saved our pathetic lives, making us ungrateful bastards. Third is Amy Rose, Sonic's creepy, overly persistent girlfriend. Last is Kohaku the Hedgehog, the hedgehog that no one wishes to know or care about. If you…" suddenly she saw the four hedgehog clones surrounding him. "Uh somebody help! HEELLLLPPPPPPP!" The hedgehogs beat the man to death. You can hear people screaming in the background.**

(Back with Tails and Cream)

They had been talking for an hour and it was almost midnight. As Tails was getting up to leave. Cream kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and left, hand in hand.

(Meanwhile)

"That is the shittiest idea ever." Knuckles stated. Vector was telling everyone that Eggman needed all the Chaos Emeralds to build a super robot to destroy them all.

"Then lets get those Chaos Emeralds!" Rouge said and tried to get up. But she couldn't because she was just too tired. "But lets do it tomorrow. A girl needs her beauty sleep." Everyone nodded.

Everyone except Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails left slowly to go home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A Twist of Fate

A Twist of Fate

(Back to the story)

It was the next day and everyone was completely energized. They all met up at Rouge/Knuckles place. Everyone was talking about the plan.

"Lets take down Eggman first, then get the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"But we need to get the Chaos Emeralds first so that Eggman won't go using them behind our backs." Espio argued.

"Since we can't decide, then…" Shadow started. He was cut off by a soft knock on the door.

When Charmy opened the door, he saw a blue hedgehog, a dark brown rabbit, and a tall red echidna, all females. Shadow moved out of the way so that everyone could have a clear view of the visitors. The rabbit, who looked like Cream's twin, was holding a DNA tracker that has some of her fur on it, and it was pointed at Cream.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Chocolate the Rabbit and this is my friend Cherry the Chao." she said as the chao flew over to her shoulder. The chao looked like a bloated cherry. "These are my friends Tikal the Echidna and…" she was cut off when Sonic jumped up and ran out of the front door, grabbing the blue hedgehog's hand and taking her with him.

"That was strange," she continued. "I am looking for a rabbit with DNA similar to mine. I believe that her name is… Cream?"

Cream stood up and Chocolate examined her for about five minutes. Cream started to sweat a lot. Suddenly, Chocolate stopped moving and stood up.

"This is not Cream." Chocolate said.

"WHAT! How could this not be Cream?" Tails asked pointing to Cream.

"Where do I begin?" Chocolate started. "Her eyes are blood red, she has no tail, and her ears are shorter that mine. Should I go on?"

"Are you trying to say that this is not the real Cream?" Charmy asked.

"No. This is Big in a Cream outfit. OF COURSE IT'S NOT CREAM YOU DUMBASS!" Kohaku yelled.

Chocolate turned back to Cream, but Cream was already halfway out the door.

"Cherry Bomb!" Chocolate said and pointed at Cream. Quickly, the chao attached to Cream's back and there was an explosion.

"Oh no, Cherry!" Amy yelled. Suddenly Cherry came flying out of the dust and went comfort Amy.

"That's okay," Chocolate started. "Cherry can generate a bomb and a tornado, but more importantly, where is the real Cream? As a matter of fact, there might be more fakes among us."

Everyone looked around.

"You, you, and you" Chocolate said pointing at Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles. "Can you please make sure that no one else is a fake?"

The 3 animals stood up and started to inspect everyone.

(Outside)

"SONIA! What are you doing here!" Sonic screamed at his twin.

"I can't come by to say hi? Besides, I always see your name in the newspaper." she said.

"Good for you! Now go back to Christmas Island and go suck up to Julius!" Sonic said.

"Dad!"

"Whatever!"

Suddenly, the two hedgehogs heard a girly scream come from the building. They ran over as fast as they could to see Knuckles getting kicked to the ground by Kohaku.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"I… We… He…" Knuckles stuttered. "I asked him where he was from, when he was born, and who he had a mad crush on. He said Frog Forest, ten years ago, and Rouge. All wrong. Besides, no one has red eyes. Vector ran over and stood next to Kohaku.

"Mission Complete" they said in monotone and Amy screamed. Suddenly, everything went black.

(Back on Eggman's Ark)

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and found herself, and the rest of the Sonic Team in the capsules with green fluid. Then she looked around the room and found a pair of emerald green eyes. The dark figure stepped into the light. It was… Amy?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Fake Amy vs Super Amy

**Fake Amy vs. Super Amy**

"How did I get here?" Amy asked, struggling to get out.

"I brought you here." answered the Amy clone.

"But how?"

"I had help from some friends of mine."

(Flashback)

It was 1:30 in the morning and the phone rang. Chocolate got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen to answer the phone. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello? This is Chocolate the Rabbit," she said in a sleepy voice. All she could hear was heavy breathing. "Whatever," she said and turned around to go back to her bed. But when she turned around she saw her clone, in her face, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Surprise," it said in an evil voice.

Chocolate started to scream, but she was knocked unconscious by a frying pan. The clone laughed evilly and dragged Chocolate out of the house. A few seconds later, you could see the others being dragged out of the house by their clones.

(Back to reality)

"You bastard! You are _so_ going to pay for this!" the real Amy screamed angrily.

"I don't think so." the clone said matter-of-factly. "You see, your clones have brought me the seven Chaos Emeralds and your friends." The real Amy looked around to see that all of her friends in capsules just like she was, except they had plugs on their bodies that were labeled 'Brain Drain' and they had a certain percent labeled on the cord. "Since I have copied all of the data of you and your friends, then I will have the pleasure of destroying you all!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds came out of a compartment of the computer and started to spin around Fake-Amy.

_Oh hell no!_ Amy thought.

Then she had an idea. It was her last resort, even though she could die from dehydration and lack of oxygen. But it was the only way to save everyone else, even if she couldn't save herself. So, she took in as much of the green fluid as she could and screamed louder than the time that Sonic had dumped her on Valentine's Day.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Amy screamed.

In the process of her screaming, the glass for all of the capsules had shattered and Fake-Amy lost her concentration, causing the emeralds to fall to the ground. Suddenly, the real Amy jumped out of the shattered capsule and kicked the fake right in the face, causing her to go right through the door.

"That'll learn ya!" Amy yelled. Suddenly, she realized that she was standing where the fake was and was already halfway super.

"Perfect!" Amy grinned.

Once she was super all the way, the fake stumbled into the room. Super Amy instantly charged at the fake and started to throwing a series of kicks and punches. After about 5 minutes of fighting, Super Amy struck the final blow, sending the fake all the way down the narrow hall and out the door, falling towards earth. At that moment, Amy turned back to normal and fell limp to the ground.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she said. They both looked into each others eyes and their faces came closer and closer. Soon their lips touched and they were passionately kissing. It was the best kiss that they both had ever had in their entire lives. After 5 minutes, both of them unwillingly broke the kiss and Shadow carried Amy off to the others bridal style.

(Meanwhile)

The real Kohaku reached for his Chaos Emerald. When he touched it…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Escape! Part 1

**Escape! Part 1**

When Kohaku picked up his blue Chaos Emerald, it shocked him and the emerald drained of its color.

"Oi! That hurt!" he said after he was shocked. Then his fur turned blue and then back to white.

What happened? He thought to himself. The same thing happened to Shadow with his green Chaos Emerald. Unfortunately, no one seemed to notice. As Espio was helping Knuckles to his feet, they both were kicked to the wall by an unseen force. After they hit the wall, they fell to the ground on the shattered glass. Neither of them moved.

"Oh no!" Rouge said and ran over to the unconscious teammates. Suddenly, a chameleon turned visible.

"Espio?" Vector asked. The clone just grinned and was about to move in for the kill when it stopped in its tracks. From the other side of the room, the animals saw a messed up looking pink-hedgehog stumble into the room.

"Fools!" the fake-Amy said. "I've got you now!" she said and then she cackled like a witch.

Unexpectedly, about 10 more Espios turned visible and started moving in towards the helpless Sonic Team members.

"Run away!" Charmy screamed. Vector picked up Espio and Big carried Knuckles. When they reached the exit, everyone was trying to get out a the same time.

"STOP!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. "We are at the edge of space! How could we possibly get back down without dying in the process?"

"Wait! I forgot about the emeralds. I'm going back to get them." Sonic said.

"We'll go with you!" Kohaku and Amy said in unison. And they left.

(The Lab)

Eventually, the trio eventually re-entered the lab.

"What happened to these emeralds?" Sonic asked as he picked up the 2 emeralds that were black.

"Who knows?" Amy said and she picked up the red Chaos Emerald. When she touched it, she was shocked.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she was shocked. Then her fur turned red, then back to pink.

"What the hell?" Sonic said. Sonic walked over to the yellow Chaos Emerald and tapped it. The same thing happened to him, except he didn't scream.

"What just…" Kohaku started. He was cut off when hundreds of Espios appeared. Kohaku held up is hand.

"FROZEN WAVE OF DEATH!" she shouted without thinking. Yeah of course the Espios froze then exploded, but the Ark started to disappear from where they were standing. "Uh oh."

(Meanwhile)

The groups eventually split up into their Sonic Heroes teams.

(Team Sonic- Sonic +Sonia)

Sonia, Tails, and Knuckles were running down this narrow hallway. When they reached the first door, it was labeled 'Maria R.". When they opened the door, they saw Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic… Mina Mongoose, and Princess Sally? Anyway, they were hog-tied and were squealing for help. Even though Team Sonia… I mean Sonic hesitated, they untied the villains. The villains quickly ran out of the room screaming like little girls. When Team Sonic walked out of the room, they encountered a hedgehog. She looked exactly like Amy, except that her fur was black. And she was carrying a black hammer with spike that said 'Kuro-Kame' on it.

"Who are you?" Semi-conscious Knuckles asked.

"My name is Ashley Rose. I don't really know how I got here, but I am looking for a bat by the name of Naota. Have you seen him?" the female hedgehog asked.

"Um… no. But we are trying to get off this thing. Why would your friend want to come on here anyway?"

"He said something about a mission to retrieve information about the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog from somebody named Gerald Robotnic or something like that."

"Why would he do that?"

"He said something about being paid in gems from some organization called B.U.G.? H.U.N.? Oh, now I remember. It was G.U.N…"

"WHAT!" Knuckles and Tails screamed in unison.

(Team Chaotix)

"I think we're lost." Espio said.

"Duh." Charmy said.

"Charmy?"

"What!"

"SHUT UP!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Escape! Part 2

**Escape! Part 2**

A black bat with blue streaks on its wings was stealthily sneaking down a hallway. He stopped when he heard voices from down the hall. Amy and Kohaku clones were walking down the hall. The Amy clone's face was deformed from being thrown into space.

"Amy, are you okay?" the Kohaku clone asked the Amy clone.

"Sure. I will be okay." the Amy clone said and looked into his worrying eyes. Suddenly, their lips locked and Kohaku's quills started to glow. Amy's face grew back.

_Okay… weird. Naota thought._

As he kept moving down the hallway, he found the room that he was looking for, the Master Computer room. As he snuck in he looked at the hundreds of cameras. Some cameras showed the Sonic Heroes teams. Others had shown Eggman and his crew running. He really didn't care about anything but his mission, so he turned to his right and looked a the giant super-computer. First, the bat typed a few keys and then ejected a red disc from the super-computer. Then he typed in a few more keys and ran out of the room.

"BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 90 SECONDS" the computer voice said over the intercom.

Naota ran out of the room and down the hall.

(w/ Team Rose + Chocolate - Amy + Tikal)

"Big, where are we?" Cream asked. She and Chocolate were sitting on his shoulders.

"Um, I don't know." Big said and looked around. Then he saw an exit sign pointing to an elevator.

"This way!" he said and walked over to the elevator. When he reached it he pressed a button that was labeled OPEN. Then he stepped inside. The door closed fast and a pad came out of the wall.

"VOICE PASSWORD AND SIG… SIG… SIG… ERROR! ERROR!" The computer voice said. "BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 90 SECONDS. 90, 89, 88..."

A trap door opened at the bottom and the team fell until…

(w/ Team Sonic - Sonic + Sonia)

Team Sonic was running down this wide hallway when they reached a door labeled 'SD'.

"Does anyone know what SD means?" Sonia asked. She opened the door to see a lot of Sonic and Shadows making out. Team Sonic screamed.

"SD stands for Sonadow! Run!" Tails screamed and they kept running. Then they came to a sign that said EXIT: TO SHUTTLES.

"This way!" Tails pointed and they ran into the room until…

(w/ Team Dark)

"Where's Sonic? Where's Amy? Where's everyone?" Shadow said.

"I want my Knuckles!" Rouge said and pouted.

"I wish that I had my Chaos Emerald…"

"You mean you don't have it?"

"No. But I could really use a Choas Control right about now." Suddenly time froze.

"What just…"

"No time. Gotta…"

"15 SECONDS UNTIL BASE DESTRUCTION." the computer voice said.

"WHAT!" they screamed.

"Lets hurry," Shadow said. They ran off at light speed until…

(At The Shuttle Station)

Everyone collided.

"Hey!" Tikal said.

Everyone turned to see a shuttle blast off with the villains inside.

"Sorry we couldn't stick around but we can't stay, we have to watch you die!" Princess Sally said and went back down to Earth.

"Well at least there is still one shuttle left." Semi-conscious Knuckles said. Suddenly that shuttle blasted off. Unknowingly, Naota was inside. Everyone glared at Knuckles. Then everyone panicked.

"I'm never going to become a famous scientist!" Tails cried.

"I'm never going to have baby echidnas with Rouge!" Knuckles cried.

"I'm going to find Amy," Shadow said and ran off.

(On the other side of the base w/ Team Chaotix)

They just heard the message.

"WHAT!" they said loudly in unison. Then they heard footsteps and saw two shadows.

"I heard it over here!" the Rouge clone said.

Espio grabbed Charmy and Vector's shoulders and they turned invisible.

"They will pay! They all will pay!" the Espio clone said. His arm and his leg was torn off from whenhe was beaten up by Kohaku. Robotic parts took thier place. Then the most expected thing happened.

"WHO IS THAT?" Charmy said even louder that the first time.

Espio lost his concentraton and the team fell to the groung on thier knees.

(At the lab)

"Amy!" Shadow said as he ran into the lab with Kohaku, Sonic, and Amy inside. Shadow ignored Kohaku and Sonic.

"Happy to see you too, Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow still ignored them.

"Oh Shadow!" Amy squealed and hugged Shadow.

"BASE SELF DESTRUCTION IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. BASE DESTRUCTION PROGRAM RUNNING." the computer voice said. The floor turned from grey to green.

As Shadow and Amy were about to kiss for the last time, the base exploded.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Team Babylon at Egg Fleet

**Team Babylon at Egg Fleet**

Everyone was screaming because they thought that they were dead, but they didn't have anything more than a scratch on them. Sonic opened is eyes.

"We're not dead!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"But we will be soon enough!" Tails cried, pointing down to the surface of the Earth eleven miles below them.

Everyone started screaming again.

(Meanwhile on Eggman's Fleet…thing)

Naota the Bat safely parked the shuttle the space shuttle on one of the surviving Egg Fleet (Sonic Heroes) ships. Then he removed the cover. Suddenly, he heard screaming above his head and talking a few feet away. So he jumped back into the shuttle and hid inside of a secret compartment.

(500 feet above him)

"Shadow! We're not going to die! Look!" Amy said pointing down at the air fleet ship.

"Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask you… it doesn't matter if I'm a robot, right?"

"You're a robot?" Amy gasped. "Oh, I'm just kidding. Of course it doesn't matter. I will still love you anyway. Why do you ask?"

Kohaku floated over to the couple.

"Shadow-sama, you're not a…" Kohaku said.

He was interrupted when Teams Sonic, Dark, and Rose fell into the shuttle piled on to of each other. Big missed and landed on the deck of the ship. After about 5 minutes of everyone regaining consciousness, Big was still laying on the deck semi-conscious. The rabbit twins came to his rescue.

"Big, are you okay?" Cream asked and helped him to his feet. Then she heard a growl from beneath him. After Big stood up, the twins saw Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, and Web the Swallow a.k.a. Team Babylon.

(Disclaimer: Check Profile)

"Where are they?" Jet asked furstrated.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Silver and Amanda the Hedgehogs, that who!"

(Disclaimer: Check Profile)

"What happened?" Vector asked.

_(Eggman's Fleet Ship... thing 5 minutes ago)_

_"Give us back that ultimate emerald or else!" Amanda said as she lifted up her fist._

_"Finders keepers, losers suck!" Jet said._

_Silver disappeared and then reappeared with the emerald in his hand._

_"Yes, you do." Silver said while tossing the emerald in his hand._

_Then everyone looked up to see a hovercraft. It was Naota! As the hovercraft came closer, Silver and Amanda backed up a few feet._

_"This isn't over!" Storm yelled._

_"Actually, it is. Bye!" Silver said and the craft landed. Then another dot appeared in the sky. That was Big! Team Babylon turned to land, but ran into each other. Then Big landed..._

(Back to reality)

"That fat idiot ruined out plans to get that Ultimate Emerald!" Jet said pointing at the now depressed Big.

"Ultimate Emerald?" Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles asked.

"Don't call Big an idiot!" Amy yelled from the other side of the ship. Then she started stomping towards Team Babylon.

"If you hurt one of us..." Cream ran to Amy's left, Big ran to Amy's right, and Amy picked up her hammer from the ground. "Then you are going to get hurt."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Sonic Fleet Battle

**Sonic Fleet Battle**

Team Rose and the Babylon Rogues were staring each other down. After a minute or two, Amy launched herself at Jet, but he jumped and Wave kicked her into the air. At that moment, Cream sent Cheese to attack Wave. When Cheese was about to reach her, Storm jumped and caught Cheese with his hands. Storm didn't know that Chocola was behind Cheese and Chocola hit Storm, Wave, and Jet, knocking them down to ground. Just when Big was going to jump on them, they rolled out of the way and leapt to thier feet. Amy stood too.

"Formation C!" Wave said.

Wave created a strong gust of wind that blew Team Rose flew into the air. Jet lept into the air and kicked Amy into Cream. They both hit Big and the team landed near the shuttle. Then Storm used his fist to hit the ground, which sent Team Rose flying through the air.

As the two teams were fighting, Rouge hid behind the shuttle.

"Something is not right." She said to herself. "Why did the base self-destruct? Where did this shuttle come from? Why am I talking to myself?" Then she saw something moving inside of the shuttle. She reached for it until…

(Meanwhile)

Amy was on the edge of the fleet holding on to the ledge with her last two fingers.

"I'll save you Amy!" Shadow and Chocolate said as they ran over to help her. The they were helping her up, Storm ran over and kicked both Shadow and Chocolate, therefore making the trio fell to their doom. Big ran towards him ready to attack when he was kicked the other way into Rouge and fell off the fleet.

"Noooooooooo! Amy!" Sonic screamed. "You're going to pay for this!"

Then the two teams fought.

(Meanwhile)

"So, I heard that you were trapped inside of an emerald." Sonia said as she was talking to Tikal behind the shuttle.

"Well... yeah." Tikal said uneasy.

"So how did you get out?"

"With help from this baby!" Amanda said as she tossed the ultimate emerald in her hand.

Then the ship started to shake. It turned out that the ship was a piece of crap because when Knuckles did Fire Dunk, the ship cracked in two.

"Cccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappp!" Tails yelled as he fell.

"Not again!" Sonic screamed as they fell again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. A New Ultimate Life Form

**A New Ultimate Lifeform**

"This is it," Sonic said. " I am going to die."

He was about to close his eyes when he saw a bright green flash, then he passed out. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was unharmed and everyone was looking around.

"What happened?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"We're trapped inside of a volcano." Tails said as he pointed up.

"Hey, we've been here before, haven't we?" Knuckles said. "This is Red Mountain."

"God, I hate this place."

Sonic then remembered the Babylon Rogues. He looked around but he didn't see them.

"Hey, where are the..."

Then the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Cream asked as she held on to Big's leg.

Then the ground stopped rumbling stopped and an animal that looked like Amy and Knuckles combined drilled her way through the wall. She was Mahogany with beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"That is not important right now." The thing said.

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"Because there is something behind this door and I don't know what." The thing continued.

"Leave this to me!" Knuckles said and ran over to the wall about to punch a hole in it when...

"Knuckles, wait!" Rouge said. At that moment, she pulled a little bottle out of her shirt labled "Girl's Secret" and put some on the crack of the door. After about five seconds. The door opened.

"Way to go Rouge! This is why I love you..."

"You two can get all mushy later." Tails said. " We have to find out where we are."

After entering the all white hallway, Shadow walked over to a window.

"Um, guys? You might want to come see this." he said.

Everyone ran to the window to just slowly back away from it. A few meters down, theyall could so people in brown uniforms working and walking around. Then Amy saw the sign.

"Oh no! We're at a..."

"Secret G.U.N. Headquarters." Rouge said.

"We're doomed..."

Everyone turned around to run out when the door slammed shut.

"Rouge dear, do you have anymore of that spray stuff?" Ashley asked.

"Sorry, all out." Rouge answered shaking the bottle upside down.

"Ugh! Could this day possibly get any worse?" Amanda asked, furstrated.

At that moment, a security gaurd in a paralell hallway spotted them. Eveyone glared at Amanda.

"We have a Code Red 17B4H." the gaurd said.

"Run!" Sonic said.

So of course, they all ran. Until they came to a Y-Crossing. The left said 'To Exit' amd the right said 'Project Keioketsu'.

"What the hell is Project Keioketsu?" Shadow asked to no one in general.

"Shadow!" Amanda said pointing at Cream and Chocolate.

Shadow just ignored her and ran down the hall to the right.

(10 Minutes Later)

Sonic Team came to a room that you thought would have been as big as a football field. Whenthey madethier way to the other side of the room, they saw three things. The first looked like Professor Gerald's super computer. On the screen, it said 'LOADING PROJECT SHADOW: 97... 98... 99... 100. COMPLETE. LOADING G.U.N. OBJECTIVES. 1... 2... 3... 4...

"Okay, this is what I don't understand." Shadow said angrily. "They want to kill me, so then why make another one of me?"

"To put under G.U.N.'s control. You are a REJECT and always will be." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

Shadow was about to respond when he was brought to the second thong, 'Project Keioketsu'.

"So this thing... Is supposed to be better... than me?" Shadow asked. The project looked like a fox that looked no older than Tails, but was red and black like Shadow. "I am going to destroy this thing before..."

"Um Shadow?" Rouge said. "You might want to come see this."

When Shadow walked over to the third thing, he stood there and shock with his mouth wide open, one thing you would never catch Shadow doing. The capsule had...

(Space Shuttle)

Eggman was so happy about Sonic's 'defeat'.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Eggman cheered. "I, Eggman, have single-handedly..."

Eveyone glared at him.

"...have single handedly..."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"...rid the world of that spiky haired, little..."

"I wouldn't cheer so soon." Princess Sally said with a look of dissapointment on her face. "Sonic is very much alive. In fact, he survived the fall and fell into a volcano called Red Mountain."

Eggman sighed. "Then is he dead?"

"Actually... no."

**"WHAT! HE FELL INTO A FUCKING VOLCANO! WHY WON'T THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG DIE?"**

"Calm down," Metal Sonic said._ "You Fat Bastard."_

Mina pulled a map out of nowhere and looked at it.

"According to this map," she said. They fell into the G.U.N. Secret Headquarters at Red Mountain.

"If it is so secret, then why is it on a map?" Mina asked. Everyone shrugged.

(Back at the base)

**"MARIA ROBOTNIC!"** Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge shrieked.

At that moment, Shadow fainted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chaos Channel

**Hey! I have returned from parts unknown to finish the stories that I have started.**

**Chaos Channel**

"Shadow! Shadow, please wake up!" Chocolate said as she shook Shadow. He didn't budge.

_Keioketsu is a fox? _Tails thought.

"We've been here too long." Knuckles said. "Sonic, we need to leave now. Sonic!"

Sonic was staring at Maria Robotnic.

_Is this what she looks like?_ Sonic thought.

Maria had not aged, as she looked like her younger self from 56 years ago. A few moments had passed.

"Let's go." Sonic said as he turned around. "Someone carry Shadow and these two capsules."

"Whoa! Who died and made you queen?" Jet asked.

"Look, birdbrain, this is Maria Robotic, Shadow's best friend who died 56 years ago." Sonic said as his eyes burned into Jet's. "I don't know why she is here and Shadow will be wondering the same thing when he wakes up. This is no time for jokes. We need to leave now before..."

"...you all are now under arrest by the Guardian Units of Nations, Sonic the Hedgehog and company." Shouted the Assistant G.U.N. Commander.

"What!?" Amanda shouted. "I don't want to go to jail!"

"Rouge the Bat and Naota the Bat, you both have been identified and will be apprehended and questioned. Nobody move!" the Assistant Commander also said.

"You and what army?" Amy yelled.

Suddenly G.U.N. officers appeared on every ledge of the big room and all of their guns were aimed at Sonic's company.

"What do we do now, Sonic-san?" Kohaku asked.

Sonic went into his battle stance as the officers moved in. Suddenly the officers backed up, frightened.

"Backup! I need backup, NOW!" The Assistant shouted into his walkie-talkie.

Everyone turned around when they heard glass shatter behind them. Keioketsu stepped out of his capsule and looked around.

"What is this? Where am I?" he shouted angrily. Everyone backed away.

_What is this feeling?_ Naota thought. _This evil presence. I can't move._

"I'm scared!" Cream said as she moved closer to Big.

When Keioketsu saw that he was was surrounded by armed gunsmen, he became even angrier. A black aura surrounded his hands.

"Open fire!" The assistant commander shouted as he fired his handgun at the crowd. After a few moments had passed. He held up his hand and the firing stopped. When the dust cleared, he saw that Sonic and his group was completely unharmed. "Fall back! Fall back!"

"Not so fast!" Keioketsu said as the men turned to run. The aura around his hands grew bigger and everyone started to float in the air.

"What's going on?" Chrys yelled.

"Unworthy opponents, you have challenged me and will be defeated. Prepare to feel the wrath of Keioketsu."

When he closed his hand to form a fist, the guns exploded.

"Now..." he started as he took the Chaos Emerald with his psychic powers that Sonic had. He threw it into the air. The armed camera that was in the room spotted Keioketsu and started to fire at him. When he caught the emerald he said 'Chaos Control' and the emerald started to glow. However, the bullet hit the emerald and it shattered. Suddenly the floor started to shake.

"What's happening to the floor?" Sonia said as she fell.

"This is Chaos Control." Shadow said.

"Shadow, you're awake!" Amy said.

"Normally, when Chaos Control is activated, everything slows down until it completely stops." Shadow said. "However, is the emerald is damaged while performing Chaos Control..."

"...we will be transported to another dimension. The Chaos Emerald allows one to freeze time, but..." Tails started.

"Alright! I get it! Break Chaos Emerald, different dimension. Okay!" Knuckles shouted.

"What's going to happen?" Rouge asked as she became nervous.

Suddenly, Sonic's group and Keioketsu disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

(Five Minutes Later)

Sonic slowly opened his eyes.

"Did I blackout or just fall asleep? Sonic asked himself.

Sonic looked around and saw that everyone but Keioketsu, Silver, and Shadow had blacked out. He also noticed that they all were falling in a purple-colored abyss.

"What? Where are we?" Sonic asked himself out loud.

"Chaos Channel" Silver replied.

"Chaos Channel?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Think of this as extended Chaos Control. You can mold Chaos Control into teleportation, attacks, or anything else. But, we no longer control the emerald so we are not in control of where we go. Do you understand?" Silver explained.

"I think so."

"We're almost there."

The purple abyss became brighter and brighter until it became completely white. Sonic closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that he was in a forest and that everyone except Silver, Shadow, and Keioketsu were unconscious.

"We're here." Shadow said.

"Where is here?" Sonic asked.

When Sonic realized that he was at a high altitude, he walked toward the cliff and looked off into the distance.

_Hmm. A kingdom. Where have I seen this? I can't remember._ Sonic thought.

When he turned around and started walking, he almost slipped on a sign but caught himself. He read the sign.

"Knothole?" said as he chuckled nervously.

But he knew. He had returned to the other dimension, where he had left his past behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
